


5 Minute Morning

by ArielArashi



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 5 minutes, Morning Routines, Mornings, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArashi/pseuds/ArielArashi
Summary: A look into the first 5 minutes of a girl's morning.





	5 Minute Morning

The alarm sounds and she groggily reaches for her phone. Blindly in the dark, she struggles to unwrap herself from her blanket cocoon. Waving her hand wildly, she reaches for the LED screen that seems just barely out of her reach. 

“Wha… What time is it…” she mumbled, knowing perfectly well it was 5:45 AM. That’s what she’d set her alarm to the night before and what she assumed the time was now that the alarm had gone off.

Grabbing the phone, she quickly hit the off button before opening up the phone. The blue-lit screen cut off by night mode but still too bright for her eyes. She recoiled away before blinking, adjusting. Slowly, she opened one of the applications on her phone, Fire Emblem Heroes. Once the app boot up, minus the sound, she collected her daily rewards.

“I hope I can get some more orbs today… I really want the new Adrift!Male!Corrin…” she muttered as she opened the battle options. Glancing at her units, she decided to skip the tap battle for the morning and went straight for the daily events.

Grabbing her team, a young vanguard, one guy with a book, the op horsewoman and a literal murder dragon, she set off to clear the daily quests. Once complete, she hit the events button. 

The screen lit up, displaying the tempest trials even was active. Clicking on the event, she initiated the battle. 7 battles in a row. She knew her team could win. Quickly defeating the enemies in their way, they cleared the floors of the tower in no time flat.

However, on the final floor, she purposefully committed suicide. “Well… Time to add the bonus hero…” she muttered, “If only I had Adrift!Male!Corrin… I wouldn’t even have to worry about killing myself then…”

Sending out the free bonus unit for the event, she quickly cleared the stage and collected her reward, a few orbs, the in-game currency. Growing bored with the app, she closed it and opened another one.

The title screen booted up without a hitch, a dating simulator greeted her back.

“I wonder if Yuki is almost ready to level up…” she mused as she clicked on the screen.

The app opened and she was face to face with one of her virtual avatars, Arashi. The girl smiled and greeted her and she gently rubbed the character’s head. Switching to the events tab, she opened the current contest.

Wasting no time, she quickly began the event, clearing her stamina until it was down at zero. Once the bar had drained completely, she exited the screen and returned to look at her virtual girlfriends.

“Hmm… What to do…” she muttered as she pet Arashi’s hair. Opening the chat tab, she began talking with the avatar, choosing the appropriate responses to trigger the highest affection score. Once she was done, she closed the app, her girls’ faces leaving the screen.

“Now what to do…” she muttered before clicking on another anime girls app. The rhythm game started to run and she quickly logged on, collecting her rewards and checking the news before closing out of the game. She told herself she’d play it later.

Slowly she pulled the blankets even closer around her, cursing the changing weather and her lack of body warmth. Once she deemed herself decently wrapped, she opened her phone once again.

Opening the internet, a flurry of tabs greeted her face. Smiling, she clicked on one of them, a fiction site. Opening the site’s main page, she quickly typed in the name of a character she was looking for. It changed every day but she didn’t mind.

Once the character’s name had come up in tags, she slowly began sifting through the filters, including the things she wanted and excluding the things she didn’t. Once she was satisfied with the settings, she hit apply.

The page refreshed and displayed all the fics that fit the criteria. Starting from the back, she opened the last published fiction and began to read, regardless of the length or summary. After finishing the fic, she went to the one above that and repeated the process.

“I guess I’ll just say here for a little bit…” she whispered, lights still off and night still high.


End file.
